


Come Down (And Waste Away With Me)

by Selenai



Series: You May Feel Like I'm Losing My Mind (But I'll Shy Away From The Specifics) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Sister Hela, Brothels, Elevators, Frotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, bad admissions, dress to impress, odin isn't a good dad, strangers to lovers to brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: “Getting off, or…?” came a familiar drawl of a voice as the doors began to slide closed again. His eyes shot up to meet deep green as he froze mid-step.“No. I was going up. Feel like joining me?” he asked, trying to maintain a stoic demeanor.Loki raised one delicate brow and nodded, stepping in. The doors slid closed, and it was just the two of them
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: You May Feel Like I'm Losing My Mind (But I'll Shy Away From The Specifics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Come Down (And Waste Away With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what prompted me to write this chapter except that I'm wasting time away, and it was time for this fic to be updated LoL. oh well, I didn't put any smut in this chapter (I know, I'm being uncharacteristic) but I still had so much fun writing it! Enjoy, guysssss!!

It had been impossible to just go back to normal after what had happened between himself and Loki for Thor. He’d never imagined that he might become attracted to a guy, but that wasn’t even it. Loki wasn’t even his type. He usually went for soft girls that swooned over his big muscles and bright blue eyes. That had always been his go-to. And he’d never had to work for it. Girls just… loved him. And he loved them back. Jane had been his girlfriend since his senior year of high school. He’d never thought that they would break up, but since they had, he’d assumed that it would be easy to find another beautiful woman to keep him occupied. Maybe even more than one, now that he was a single guy.

And then there had come Loki, walking into his life like he owned it. In a way, he did. Thor hadn’t been able to coherently think about anything other than the other man in days. He’d tried, he’d gone to work, gone home, gone to the club. But he hadn’t been able to bring himself to sleep with anyone else, not when he knew that there was a chance with Loki.

Not that Thor knew how to be in a relationship with a guy. Or if they were in a relationship, or if… this was just physical for Loki. Thor didn’t even know if it went beyond physical for himself. He just knew he was becoming obsessed with the idea of having Loki again. He wanted-- no, he needed him.

There had to be a way to get him to come around. There just had to be. He said he liked things, the same way girls did. But had he been serious? Or was it just another mystery for Thor to try to unravel?

He’d always thought that women were the true mystery of the universe. He’d been wrong. Loki was much more confusing than any woman. One minute he was incredibly hot, and then the next? Brutally ice cold. It was… perplexing.

So, Thor figured he’d just have to do what he did best. Look meltingly hot and distract Loki until he gave in. Which meant one thing. He’d have to ask his sister for details. She knew better than anyone what guys liked. She was always with a different one every week or so, which meant she must be good at attracting them.

And if Thor knew anything about his sister, it was that she enjoyed the thrill of the chase. Judging by the state of his… er, relationship with Loki, there was a thrill to be had.

He stared at the suit he had picked out for work (his best looking one. Meaning the tightest.) and glanced in the mirror. It was good, but he was missing something. Peeking his head out of the bedroom door frame, he saw his sister sitting at her desk, presumably working from home again.

“Hela?” He called out. She turned in her chair, one elegant brow raised. “What do you want?”

“I want you to make me look like one of the guys you date.”

A familiar looking grin tugged at the corners of her lips as she pushed herself away from the desk almost gleefully. “Look at my little brother. Trying to impress his boyfriend,” she teased in her melodic voice. It sounded more like a threat than anything else.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Thor insisted as he popped further out of the room. “He’s just… a guy that is really good in bed.”

Hela rolled her eyes and moved to stand. “Argue all you want, but I’ll take on the arduous task of making you your sexiest self. But just so you know, this may make you irresistible to women as well.”

Thor flushed slightly. He’d already thought that about himself, but maybe-- maybe he could show Loki that he wasn’t the only option that was out there. Or… was that a game he really wanted to play? He just really wanted to feel the connection they’d shared that first night. It had sparked something in his belly and he wanted to know what that feeling was.

“It’s fine,” he promised her as he ran his fingers through still damp hair.

“Perfect. Now come here, I’m going to braid your hair.”

Thor made a bit of a face. “Braid my hair? You’re going to make me look like a woman, aren’t you? I don’t think that will work. He seemed pretty gay the other day.”

Hela sighed exaggeratedly, and shook her head. “You won’t look like a girl, you sissy. It’ll make you look distinguished. It’s not like I’m going to give you pigtails or something. Unless you keep pissing me off.”

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Thor was in his mid-twenties he’d have stuck his tongue out at his sister. As it was, it was still hard not to. “Fine. Make me… irresistible,” he grumbled as he stalked towards his sister, dragging his feet a little. He had a really bad feeling.

There was a glint in Hela’s eyes that didn’t bode well for Thor. And yet… the reminder of just how great Loki had felt wrapped around him… he wanted that again.

It took almost an hour for Hela to tug and pull at his hair, trim and brush his beard, and spray a brand of cologne he wasn’t familiar with on him. Thor was afraid to look in the mirror, but fuck if he was going to leave the house without checking to make sure he didn’t look like a clown.

Hela tugged him by the hand and led him towards the full length mirror in her well-maintained bedroom. She made him keep his eyes closed until he was standing awkwardly and she released his hand and told him to open his eyes.

He did so, and when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his lips curved up into his usual confident grin. He no longer looked the haphazard twenty something with messy hair and a wrinkled suit. He looked…. Really hot. Hot enough to get Loki? He hoped so. His hair was braided just away from his eyes and his beard looked impeccable. His eyes were bright under shaped brows, and he could smell the _really_ fucking good smelling cologne.

“Better?” Hela asked. Before he could answer, she clapped him on the shoulder and answered for herself. “Of course it’s better. You don’t look like such a pig anymore. And get yourself some of that cologne, it suits you. Oh, and try not to put on suits that are laying on your floor anymore, the wrinkle-free set suits you better.”

Thor gave her hair a flick over her shoulder, and stepped away from her. “You’re a smart ass, you know?” he grumbled, but it was good naturedly. He felt really good.

“Better than a dumb ass!” Came her usual quip back. “Now, go seduce your guy.”

Thor rolled his eyes at her but nodded as he grabbed for his keys and headed out the front door. He could do this. In his opinion, it was good that he was late for work. It would help him to make a dramatic entrance. Well-- it would be worth it as long as his father didn’t realize that for the fifth time that month he was late. Odin despised tardiness. He despised anything that went against the rules, which… Thor had been doing a lot lately, and he was looking forward to doing some more.

It wasn’t like he was getting off on going against his father. It was just that he didn’t care what the old man had to say about it.

Except he really did. But he knew that Loki would be discreet. Well, more discreet than most people would be, had they been seeing him the way Loki had been. And it wasn’t like Loki owed him anything. He was just… naturally good. Except that Thor didn’t really know anything about Loki. Did that make him shallow? He was hot, okay? Which made him a good guy in Thor’s opinion.

Yeah, okay. Shallow.

But his taste in women had always been the opposite of what he’d wound up with. He liked loud girls, with big breasts, and blonde hair. He’d wound up first with Jane who had been bookish, small chested, and quiet. And now with Loki who never spoke unless he had something good to say, and who was… erm, a dude?

It didn’t matter to Thor, though. He knew he had his own problems to worry about. He’d deal with it all at some point, it didn’t have to be all at once, right? He had time.

Hopefully.

Before he’d realized it, he was sitting in the car that his sister had leant him, in the underground parking at his family’s law firm. Shit. Had he really thought this through? Yes. Yes, he’d thought it through enough to actually do it.

Or at least as much as he ever thought anything through. Which wasn’t something he was particularly known for. Oh, well.

He opened the car door, and stepped out as he headed up towards the elevator. His heart was pounding beneath his well-tailored suit, and he hoped that Loki was there. He better be at work today.

Gods, what if he wasn’t, and this was all a waste? He felt even more nervous as the elevator dinged for his floor.

“Getting off, or…?” came a familiar drawl of a voice as the doors began to slide closed again. His eyes shot up to meet deep green as he froze mid-step. 

“No. I was going up. Feel like joining me?” he asked, trying to maintain a stoic demeanor.

Loki raised one delicate brow and nodded, stepping in. The doors slid closed, and it was just the two of them. Loki smelled so good. And he was standing so close.

“Lok--” Thor began. He didn’t have time to even get the name out before Loki was backing him up against the wall and tilting his head to kiss him desperately on the lips.

Thor was fully surprised, but didn’t let that stop him. He grabbed Loki by the hips and pulled their bodies flush together with a soft gasp. He wasn’t alone, at least, Loki gasped as well. He also took the opportunity to nip a little aggressively at Thor’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth lightly and licking over the abused skin in mock apology.  
‘  
They stood there like that just kissing, hands wandering, until the bell dinged for the penthouse, and Thor was shoved away from Loki quickly. They were both breathing hard, though Thor had the feeling that unlike himself who was panting and red and unbelievably (and pretty obviously) hard in his dress slacks.

“Thor,” came his father’s voice, and fuck if he wasn’t incredibly shocked and dismayed to hear it. “It’s nice of you to finally join us, son.”

Thor dragged his eyes up and put on his most sheepish grin. “Sorry, father. My car wouldn’t start.”

Odin shook his head and looked beyond Thor. “Oh, Loki! Good, I’m glad to have the both of you here.”

Thor glanced at Loki who looked frustratingly put together. “Yes, Mr. Borson. I heard you were looking for me.”

Thor frowned slightly. What in the norns could his father need with both of them? That… couldn’t mean anything good. Maybe he’d realized? Shit, shit, shit.

“I’ve heard that you two have been spending more time together,” the older man began with a soft sigh.

Thor swallowed hard. “It’s not like that…” he began. “We’re not even friends.”

Loki shot him a dirty look at that, and Thor felt a sudden pool of shame. Had he really just said that?

Odin raised a brow and rolled his eyes at his son. “Thor. It doesn’t matter to me if you two are friends or not. Though… it might be better for the two of you if you were.”

Thor was hesitant to have a positive outlook on anything his father was going to say. He had that super serious look on his face that never, ever meant anything good for Thor.

“Of course, Mr. Borson,” Loki drawled easily. “He seems… fine enough to be friends with. I’ve been helping him with his work. You know… he’s a little slow.”

Odin’s gaze snapped, surprised, to Loki who looked entirely unaffected by their predicament. “Well, I suppose that makes sense. I just thought it fair to be entirely honest with the two of you, before it became public knowledge. I-- well, I guess I should have done this sooner, but who would have guessed that you’d both show up at the same time? And for you, Loki, to come into our lives so easily, so quickly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t already know…”

It was unusual for his father to babble in such a way. It made Thor very, very anxious. And what did he mean that Loki already knew? What secret was his father keeping from him?

“Father…” he began slowly, stepping closer to his father who looked like he was having a very rough time getting words out.

“Thor-- just let me explain.”

Thor stopped, frozen in his tracks. “Okay. I’m confused. You’re never-- what happened? Did Loki do something to you?” his gaze slid towards that of the one man who he’d never assumed would see his father in this weak, blathering state. Thor felt some sort of primal need to hide Odin away, protect him, keep him safe and away from prying eyes until he could get himself together. “Father, maybe it would be better if just you and I…?”

But Odin was already shaking his head, shoulder length silver hair brushing his shoulders as he did so. “No, Loki has every right to hear this too.”

Thor blinked, eyes wide and surprised. Loki had a right…? But why? Why would Loki have a right to anything in their company? Had Loki, maybe, been sleeping with Odin too? The thought made Thor’s stomach churn uneasily.

“Okay,” came Loki’s cool voice. “Tell me whatever is on your mind. You’re the boss here.”

But there was a wary tone in Loki’s voice too, like he didn’t know what to expect. Like he was nervous the way Thor was. It set Thor a little more at ease. He probably wasn’t sleeping with Odin, then.

“There was a time, when I was younger,” Odin began, looking between them. “When I… experimented.”

Thor felt his face warm. Ah, shit. Odin knew about him and Loki. That was what this was about.

‘Father--”

But Odin raised a hand to silence him. “I was not always faithful to my wife, and I regret that. But what I didn’t know… was that one of the women I’d been with had become pregnant with a child.”

And now, Odin’s gaze was focused intently on Loki. Thor was just trying to process everything his father was saying. His parents had always seemed so happy. Why would his father stray? And to actually get one of his mistresses pregnant? How careless. It seemed… out of character for his father. Though, honestly, Thor had heard rumours of how out of control Odin had been in his youth. It had been one of the things that had prevented Thor from being too hard on himself when he was photographed drunk in a club, or naked somewhere. Odin had done it first.

Loki was staring at Odin when Thor chanced a glance that way. His thin lips were drawn into a line, and his eyes were pure fire. Like he was connecting the dots a lot faster than Thor was.

“What was her name?” Loki asked, pure ice in his tone.

Odin cleared his throat and, true to form, forced himself to continue looking at Loki. “Farbauti,” he said slowly.

Thor looked between them as Loki’s hands balled into a fist at his side, short nails digging half crescents into his palms so deep that Thor could see the discolouration.

“Who-- who is that?” Thor asked carefully. His stomach gave a flip. He had a feeling… he didn’t want to know the answer to the question. It was loaded. The answer would change everything, and he knew it.

“My mother,” Loki spat furiously.

Thor took a shaking step away from Loki, the dread in his stomach coiling and tightening so much that it was physically painful. Was he going to throw up? Was he going to humiliate himself? More than he already had.

Had Loki known this whole time? Had his-- his… _brother_ seduced him?

Holy shit. He’d fucked his--

He needed to get out of this room.

“I-- I--”

Odin took a step towards his older son. “Thor. Thor, it’s all right. Your mother knows. She’s forgiven me.”

“ _She_ did?!” he repeated in disbelief, his heartbeat a hot rush in his ears as anger overcame the disgust. “You’ve ruined my life!”

Odin frowned slightly as he stared at Thor in confusion. “Aren’t you being dramatic?” his father asked, obviously struggling to maintain his calm and cool composure. Loki was still standing frozen, unmoving, unlooking.

“I would have thought-- haven’t you always wanted a brother?” Odin reminded Thor slowly.

Thor blinked past furious, inexplicable tears as he smashed his hand against the elevator door. “Not him,” he said shakily, tossing one more impossible, blurry look at Loki. Loki who was his half-brother. “Never him.”

And then, thankfully, the first thing to go right for him in the last twenty minutes happened, and the elevator dinged and opened so that he could step inside. He closed his eyes and puffed out a hot breath, trying to quell the storm brewing in his body. He felt a gust of air just before the door closed, and peeked open one eye to glance at Loki who was standing on the other side of the elevator. He was still stone cold frozen in place, not looking at Thor.

For a moment, the storm cleared, and Thor looked uncomfortable at Loki who, not even half an hour ago, had been kissing him senseless in this same elevator. His body warmed against all reason at the memory and he felt aghast as he turned away from Loki.

“Brothers, huh?” he tried at a light tone. The words came out flat.  
‘  
“Mm.” Loki grunted. They stood in silence until the elevator reached the parking garage. Without another look back, Thor rushed for his car. He needed… he didn’t know. Someone to reason with him. Someone who would understand why this was so bad. Someone who could explain why this cut deeper than his breakup with a girl he thought he’d marry.

There was no one who could explain such a thing to him. He was alone.

He just needed… an escape.

Without thinking, he started his car and basically flew out of the parking garage.

He drove and drove with nothing but the sight of Loki, standing perfectly still, his eyes… all fire. Just struggling to absorb the information the way Thor had. There was no way that Loki knew they were brothers. Right…?

Fuck. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and pulled his car into the parking lot of a nondescript building. The place Hela had taken him when he’d turned eighteen.

It was a brothel. He needed to-- needed to stop thinking about that moment in the elevator, where Loki had wrapped a leg around his knee and rocked their bodies together. Had to stop thinking about how good it had felt to be buried inside of him, like they were built to fit together. Because they weren’t.

He had to stop thinking about the sly way that Loki had tried to flirt with him, and the awkward way he’d tried to gain his… brother’s affections.

Fuck. Why couldn’t he get Loki out of his head? It wasn’t healthy. The moment Odin admitted to being both of their father’s, those thoughts should’ve left him. But they hadn’t. They’d… made him feel sick, uneasy, unnatural.

But he still had longed to push a little of that dark hair away from Loki’s face. To meet that fiery gaze. To know what he thought of their new predicament.

But he hadn’t. And so now… now, he needed a coping mechanism.

He stomped towards the front doors and opened them, stepping into the dim room, and blinking several times to adjust to the difference of the unfairly sunny day outside.

Before he could take another step in, one of his old friends, the one he knew would be there, stepped into the forefront. “Odinson?” Sif asked, pushing some of her dark hair over one nearly bare shoulder.

But even the attraction he’d once felt for her had faded with his obsession with Loki. “Sif. I need-- I need--”

Sif shook her head, a lopsided smile on her face. “You need some tension killer.”

Thor relaxed a little and nodded. “Yeah. I just got-- bad news. Just need someone that can take the brunt.”

Sif nodded and led him back into their main room where men and women alike, in varying states of dress, mingled.

When he stepped in, all eyes turned to him, most of them hungry. He spotted, in the corner, walking closer and obviously curious, a man. About his age, maybe a year or two younger. Brown hair-- not as dark as Loki’s-- but bright green eyes that bore into his body. Something stirred inside of him as they looked at each other silently for what felt like an eternity.

Sif led him closer to the man. “I see you’ve met our newest specialist,” she hummed softly, putting Thor’s hand in the man’s outstretched one. It was cold. Just like Loki’s had been. But this time it wasn’t wrong. He was just fulfilling a need. A desire. And this man was not related to him.

“He’ll do just fine.”

And he allowed himself to be led away. _Loki…_ his body yearned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay! I wrote it in like four sittings, so it wasn't as flowy as usual. I'm hoping to update my other series here pretty soon, too. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated, but as usual, it's just nice to know people are reading my shit haha. xoxo


End file.
